Lips of an angel
by Dana M. Jones
Summary: This story was inspired by Hinders Lips of an angel. I'm not good at summaries. Yaoi ShuichiEiri
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first gravitation song-fic fan fictions. I don't own gravitation or the song. This story was inspired by Hinders Lips of an angel.

Lips of an angel.

Chapter 1

POV Eiri

Crash!!! 'Oh joy what did she do now.' "Ayaka! What did you break?" I grabbed for my cigarettes and stand to leave the office. 'I have a strong feeling I'm going to need them.' Ayaka? I walked to the kitchen to see that it was a complete mess. 'MY KITCHEN!!!!' I looked around the room. From the looks of it she destroyed my stove, the oven, the pots, and the plates, as well as the… Ceiling!!! I looked up and to see a giant burn mark in the middle of the ceiling as well as what looks like strawberry milkshake. I look to the blender. 'Yep, strawberry milkshake. She broke the blender too.' In the middle of this ground zero she stood. 'This bitch, wreaked the entire kitchen. I'm so going to get a divorce.' "Ayaka?" I asked while trying to restrain myself from strangling her. 'I only married her because father wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes. But fuck him! I've had enough!!! She is out of here!' "Eiri-kun, I'm sorry. I'll clean it up. I just wanted to make you a birthday present." said crying. "Fine clean this up." I would have said more but my cell phone rang. I walked back to the office and shut the door. I pulled out my cell and answered. "Hello?"

"Eiri-han?"

I could barely hear the voice. "Shu-han is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Shu angel what's wrong, why are you calling me this late. Wait a minute. Are you crying?"

"Eiri, I need your help."

"Shu, I need you to calm down okay honey it's kinda hard to talk right now and I need to whisper okay. Ayaka's in the next room."

I heard him sniffling.

"I'm sorry but I just really needed to hear your voice. Ryuichi found out that I was staying in contact with you and well he didn't take it very well. I ran out the apartment before he could do anymore damage."

That's when I started to panic. "Shu-han, did he hurt you?"

"He hit me a couple of times and started throwing things by the time I was able to escape."

"God. Shu, are you ok."

"Yes I think so."

"Good.." I heard a knock at the door. "Eiri-kun, are you in there. Who are you talking to. Eiri-kun!!"

"Dammit. Shu. Where are you I'll come and get you?" Ayaka was banging at the door. "Eiri-kun who are you talking to. Is it that little tramp Shuichi." 'I'm gonna kill that bitch." "Shu-han, where are you?"

"I'm at the park. At the place where we meet."

"I'm on my way Shu."

"Thank you, Eiri. I love you."

I hung up the phone and open the door. Ayaka was standing there staring at me. "Who were you talking to, Eiri!" I'm starting to get angry now. "No one you need to worry about. Ayaka." I walked past her to my bedroom to change into something quickly. 'Yes my bedroom. I will never share a room with her even if we are married.' I heard her walk up behind me.

"Eiri, where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a while." I walked out of the bedroom and headed for the front door. I put my shoes on and left the apartment. 'Shu-han, he better not have hurt you badly or I'll kill him.' I got the parking garage and pulled out the key to my Mercedes. I got in and headed down the street. I turned on the radio to calm my nerves.

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel 

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or just smile. It was ironic that a song that reminds me of exactly what was happening in mine and Shu life right now. 'Shu is my angel. And his kisses are what keep me sane.'

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think he has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

The song ended just as I pulled up next to the park. I got out and ran to the spot. I stopped at the sight in front of me. 'Oh god.' I ran up to Shuichi. He looked like he just left a war zone. 'He said he wasn't hurt that badly.' I touched his swollen cheek. He looked at me and smiled. "Eiri, you're here." I grabbed him and pulled him into my arms. He broke down crying. "I'm sorry Shu. I'm so sorry." I tried to calm him but he just kept on crying. I looked down at his body to see the damage. 'Dammit, it's to dark. I can't see.' "Shu-han, I'm taking you to our apartment. Okay?" He shook his head yes. I picked him up bridal style and carried him to my car. I put him in the passenger seat, and ran to the other side and got in. I smiled at him and told him everything will be okay. I started and car and pulled away from the park to head to our apartment. 'Shu and I rented an apartment so that me and him could meet and spend sometime together.' I reached out with my right hand and grabbed his giving his a gentle squeeze. "It'll be okay Shu-han. I'll take care of you." He looked up with tear filled eyes and smiled. "Yes. Everything will be okay, Eiri." I turned into the parking lot and parked the car. I got out and walked to the other side and opened the door for him. I picked him up and carried him to the elevator to take us to the top floor. I walked in and pressed the 20th floor button. Once the door opened I walked out and went to open the door to the apartment and went inside I removed my shoes without dropping the precious bundle in my arms. I looked down. 'He fell asleep.' I placed him on the living room sofa and went to get the first aid kit from the kitchen. When I came back in the room Shuichi was awake. "Hey there, angel." I walk up to him and started to clean his injuries. He had several cuts to his arms and legs, a black eye, a swollen cheek, and multiple bruises all over his body. 'God.' I felt like crying. 'How could anyone do this to such an angel.' I finished cleaning him up and threw away all the bloody towels and paper towels, and placed the first aid kit back under the sink. I came back to the living room, picked him up, and carried him to the bedroom. I closed the door and placed him on the bed and went to the dresser and pulled out his and my pajamas. I pulled off his clothes and placed them in the hamper. I walked back to the bed and placed his pajamas on him. The whole time he stayed silent. I pulled on my pajamas and got in the bed. Almost immediately he moved into my arms. I grabbed the covers and pulled them over us both. I kissed his forehead. "Sleep well Shu-han. I love you." I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lips of an Angel

Chapter 2

POV Shuichi

I opened my eyes. It was bright out. 'How did I get here?' I looked to my left and there was Eiri still asleep. I got out of bed as quietly as I could. And left the room. I walked out to the living room and sat on the sofa. 'My whole body aches. What happened yesterday?'

Flashback

"Ryuichi. I'm home." I walked in the front door and took off my shoes. 'Huh? Why are the lights out?' I walked to the living room. "Ryuichi. Why are you sitting in the dark?" He just sat there. "What's wrong?" He reached over and turned on the lamp beside him. He held something in his hand. It was my cell phone. 'Oh god.' "I thought you stopped talking to him. Shuichi." I stood there I didn't know what to do. "Ryuichi. I…" He threw the lamp at me. I screamed. 'Oh god. He's gonna kill me." He got up and walked toward me. "I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE OVER!!! WE ARE MARRIED, SHUICHI! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT PRICK!" He kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the floor in pain. "YOU STUPID WHORE." He started to kick me even more. I got up to run but he grabbed me and threw me up against the wall and hit me. I kept crying. 'Oh god it hurts.' I kicked him in the balls. He fell to the ground. I ran to the sofa and grabbed my cell and ran out the door. 'I forgot my shoes. Oh well I just need to get away.' I ran to the park and sat at mine and Eiri's favorite spot. I pulled out my cell and called Eiri.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Eiri-han?" I asked. I started to cry again.

"Shu-han is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." I sobbed.

"Shu angel what's wrong, why are you calling me this late. Wait a minute. Are you crying?"

"Eiri, I need your help."

"Shu, I need you to calm down okay honey it's kinda hard to talk right now and I need to whisper okay. Ayaka's in the next room."

I sniffled trying to wipe away my tears.

"I'm sorry but I just really needed to hear your voice. Ryuichi found out that I was staying in contact with you and well he didn't take it very well. I ran out the apartment before he could do anymore damage."

I started to cry even harder.

"Shu-han, did he hurt you?"

"He hit me a couple of times and started throwing things by the time I was able to escape."

"God. Shu, are you ok."

"Yes I think so."

"Good…" I could hear knocking in the background. "Eiri-kun, are you in there. Who are you talking to? Eiri-kun!!"

Ayaka must be at the door.

"Dammit. Shu. Where are you I'll come and get you?" Ayaka was banging at the door. "Eiri-kun who are you talking to. Is it that little tramp Shuichi?" I cried. 'Why is everything falling apart?

"Shu-han, where are you?"

"I'm at the park. At the place where we meet." I whispered

"I'm on my way Shu." I heard him say

"Thank you, Eiri. I love you."

I hung up. And sat back against the bench. I got tired of waiting so I opened my cell to listen to the built in radio.

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

I wasn't sure whether to cry more or laugh. This song is exactly about what me and Eiri are going through right now. 'I love him so much.' "Please Eiri-han hurry."

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think he has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

The song ended and I closed my cell. I heard a gasp and looked up. There was Eiri and he had a look of shock on his face. I closed my eyes as he put a hand on my cheek. I looked up again with tears in my eyes. "Eiri, you're here." He grabbed me and pulled me into my arms. That's when I broke down crying. "I'm sorry Shu. I'm so sorry." I heard him say. I heard him trying to calm me but I just kept on crying. "Shu-han, I'm taking you to our apartment. Okay?" I didn't trust my voice so I shook my head yes. He picked me up and carried me to the car. He put me in the passenger seat, and ran to the other side and got in. He smiled at me and told me everything will be okay. He started the car and pulled away from the park to head to our apartment. 'Eiri and I rented an apartment so that we could spend sometime together.' He reached out with his right hand and grabbed mine giving it a gentle squeeze. "It'll be okay Shu-han. I'll take care of you." He said to me. I looked up with tear filled eyes and smiled. "Yes. Everything will be okay, Eiri." He turned into the parking lot and parked the car. I watched as he got out and walked to the other side and opened the door for me. He picked me up and carried him to the elevator. I was so tired so I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in the living room. "Hey there, angel." He walks up to me and started to clean my injuries. He finished cleaning me up and left the room. He came back to the living room, picked me up, and carried me to the bedroom. He closed the door and placed me on the bed and went to the dresser and pulled out mine and his pajamas. He pulled off my clothes and placed them in the hamper. He walked back to the bed and placed my pajamas on me. I stayed quiet the whole time not really knowing what to say. He pulled on his own pajamas and got in the bed. I immediately moved into his arms looking for comfort. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over us both. I felt him kiss my forehead. "Sleep well Shu-han. I love you." I heard him say. I smiled and went to sleep.

End Flashback

'That's what happened?' I heard a noise and looked up. There was Eiri standing right in front of me. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked. I smiled. "I'm alright. But, I'm a little hungry." He laughed. "Well, It's nice to know you're appetite isn't gone. Why don't we get dressed and we'll go have breakfast." I smiled and jumped into his arms. "Yeah. Breakfast with Eiri-han." He carried me to the bedroom. We got dressed and left the apartment. We got to his Mercedes and drove to a local diner. I sat down and ordered breakfast. We ate then went for a walk in the park together. Afterwards we went back to the apartment and sat in the living room.

I looked up at him. "Eiri, what are we going to do?"

He had this look of confusion. "Eiri, me and you are both married."

"I won't be for long. I'm divorcing Ayaka." he said.

I gasped. "You are?"

He smiled down at me. "Yeah I've been meaning to do it for a while now. Last night was the last straw."

"Was it because she wouldn't leave you alone to talk with me."

"Yes that and she destroyed my kitchen. I'll have to redo the whole kitchen."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not. I've wanted to divorce her since the day we got married. I had wanted to marry you. You're the only person I could ever love. To be truthful, you're the only person I've slept with since the day we first meet at the park when you lost you're stupid lyrics."

"I only married Ryuichi, because after we broke up and you got married. I was lonely and he said he was in love with me. I tried to love him but I just couldn't stop loving you. And after what happened last night I think it is best if I got a divorce too."

"Me and you have been through a whole lot haven't we?"

"Yeah, but that's just what makes us so great."

He laughed.

"Maybe you're right."

We sat together in each other's arms just holding one another and enjoying the silence until my cell phone started ringing. I got up and grabbed my phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Shu-chan?" It's Ryuichi.

"Hello Ryuichi."

"Shu-chan, where are you?"

"Somewhere."

"Listen Shuichi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you and I over reacted. Please come home."

"I'm sorry Ryuichi. But, I'm not coming home to you. As far as I know I'm home right now. I'll send you the divorce papers."

"Wait, Shuichi, please. Don't do this."

"I have to Ryu. If I don't I'll regret it later."

"What do you mean regret. I thought you loved me."

"I didn't love you. I liked you. You were my friend. I married you because I thought maybe with time I could learn to love you. But all time has done was show me that I need Eiri and I still love him. I'm sorry if I hurt you by saying this but it's what my heart wants. Good-bye Ryuichi."

I hung up. Eiri was smiling at me. "What?"

"It's nothing. I'm just proud of you."

"Thanks."

All of a sudden Eiri's phone went off.

"I guess it's my turn now."

"Good luck."

He opened his phone. "Thanks. Hello?"

"Eiri-kun. Where are you?"

"No where that concerns you Ayaka."

"Are you coming home?"

"I am home Ayaka."

"What do you mean?"

"Ayaka, me and you don't work together. I only married you because of my father and your parents. There's no love in our marriage. I'll send you the divorce paper's through the mail. Good Bye."

"No, wait Eiri-kun, I'm pregnant."

Smirking Eiri replied, "Give my luck to the father then."

"It's your's Eiri-kun."

"That's impossible and you know it. Good bye Ayaka-san."

He hung up and walked over to me and grabbed me in a passionate kiss. I felt like I was going to collapse. He picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom. He laid me on the bed. I grabbed and pulled him down into another searing kiss. He opened my legs and positioned himself between them never once breaking the kiss. He slowly, yet seductively unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it out from under me. He started to pull off his shirt but I wouldn't let him. Instead I reached up and started to unbutton the shirt and watched as it slid off his body and threw it to the ground beside the bed. I then started on his pants. Taking my sweet time in doing so. He rolled us over so I was on top. I slide his pants off so that he was left in his black satin boxers. 'Now, I'm gonna make sure we both enjoy this.' I stood on the bed over him and started to remove my pants. But not before a little teasing. I danced around a little and slowly took off my pants. I looked down at Eiri and noticed that he had been watching my little strip show. And by the looks of his waist he was enjoying it. Eiri placed his hands on my waist and pulled me down onto his waist. He rolled us over and hooked his thumbs under the hem of my boxers and worked his hands down in order to remove them. Eiri could no longer contain himself and ripped my boxers off. My eyes had widened at the unexpected reaction and Eiri's impatience, but I enjoyed it all the same. He leaned forward and kissed my navel and was making his way towards my lips that were now slightly parted with anticipation. On his way up, he showered his chest and stomach with butterfly kisses; however, when he came in contact with my neck, he completely lost it. He started to suck, and licking, and bite my neck to the point that he left several red love bites to mark his territory, so to speak. He quickly got tired of my smooth neck and gave my entire face kisses clearly leaving my lips untouched…for now. He was completely teasing me and I was getting annoyed. 'Alright. That's enough.' I grabbed his head and pulled him into a hot and demanding kiss. He nibbled on my bottom lip demanding entrance. I opened my mouth to let him explore. We fought for dominance which he quickly won. He broke the kiss and started to remove his own boxers. After those where off he grabbed my cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'Oh god!' "Eiri, please. Don't stop." I watched as he smirked and pulled me into his mouth. I felt like I would cum right then in now. His mouth was so hot. I couldn't take it anymore, so I thrusted my hips upwards as to tell him to move already. Eiri started moving his head up and down on his length and gently sucking, but holding down my hips to prevent me from thrusting into his mouth. Eiri had started grazing his teeth on my length. He had never used this method of pleasure before, but I'm starting to enjoy it. I gasped, and threw my head back as I shot my essence into Eiri's mouth, who greedily swallowed every last drop and sucked me dry. "God, Eiri-han. That was amazing." He came up and kissed me. I could taste my essence in his mouth and that just made me hard again. 'I think it's time I get to have some fun.' I flip us over and grabbed his cock and started to suck. I heard him laugh and started to massage his balls. I could feel him squirm. I used my other hand and started to finger his entrance. I stuck on finger in and slowly pulled it out. 'Now this is how you give a blow job.' I pushed my finger back in and moved it so that it hit his prostate. He moaned and arched his back. That was my signal to finish up. I slowly massaged the spot where his cock and balls connected. This sent him over the edge as I felt his essence shoot to the back of my throat. I swallowed every last drop before removing my mouth and moving up toward him. He grabbed me and flipped us again. He grabbed me in another kiss. He broke it and opened the nightstand drawer to grab the lube. I moved to my waist, and put a drop on his finger. "Are you ready?" "God yes. Please." I felt him slide a finger in and I wanted to go crazy he slide it in and out several times before adding a second finger. He then started to make a scissoring action. 'God, he's driving me crazy.' Finally he put a third finger inside and pumped them in and out of me. After what seemed like forever he pulled them out and coated himself with the lube. "Ready?" "Eiri, fuck me now." "Yes sir!" With one thrust he entered me. He paused to let me get comfortable and I smiled letting him know he could start. He went slow at first. But after a couple of minutes he speeded up. I could feel my climax coming. After what seemed like eternity, we both came at the same time. Exhaustedly he pulled out of me and laid down beside me. "I love you, Eiri-han." I said tiredly. "I love you too, Shu-han." And with that said we both fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Lips of an Angel

Chapter 3

POV Eiri

Dream

"Why is it so dark? Where am I? What's going on here?" I heard a scream that made my blood run cold. "Shuichi?" I ran toward the scream hoping to god that I wasn't too late. I saw him lying on the ground. I ran toward him and dropped to my knees. I turn his face to look at me. He was covered in blood. "Shu-han? Shu? SHUICHI!?!" I shook him hoping he would open his eyes. He wasn't responding. I tried to give him CPR but nothing was working. 'Oh god. Please don't die.' That's when I heard it. The sound of laughing. I looked up to see who it was coming from. I can't see anyone. "Whose there?" The laughing continued. All I could see was a blur. "Oh Eiri. Have you forgotten me already?" 'I know that voice. Where have I heard it? Wait? It can't be?' That's when he came into focus.

"Kitazawa!" I said in shock. 'How he's dead. I killed him.'

He stepped forward some more and smiled. "How are you my Eiri?"

"I'm not yours." I stated with anger.

"Oh, but you are. You will always be mine. Not even you're little boy toy was able to keep you from me."

"You did this to him!"

"Of course I did. I can't have anyone trying to take what's mine." He laughed even harder. "You will always be mine."

Dream ends

I shot up in bed. I could feel the sweat on my body. 'It was a dream. Just a dream.' I can't stop shaking. I turned my head to the right of me hoping that he was still there. 'Thank god. He's alright.' I moved my hand to brush his bangs from his face. 'Shu. You are my everything.' I smiled and slid out of bed to take a shower and calm my nerves. I walked to the bathroom and stripped off the robe I had put on before leaving the bedroom. I turned on the shower and waited until the water heated up. Once it was at the proper temperature I got in and closed the shower door. I stood under the water and let the hot water calm my nerves and my muscles. 'What was that dream?' 'What does it mean?' I was so caught up with thinking about the dream I didn't even hear Shuichi come into the shower with me until he slipped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my back. "Shu?" I felt him smile. "Eiri. Are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm alright Shu." He let go of me and I turned around to face him. "Are you sure. You're tense." "Yeah. It was only a dream." He grinned. "Good." I was happy that he was worried about me. Not a lot of people would notice that something was wrong with me. 'It just shows how much he knows about me.' I grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. I threw as much passion into the kiss as I could to let him know that everything was perfect. We pulled apart and he hugged me again. I leaned against the shower wall and we just stood there holding one another giving each other comfort that was needed. We let go and I grabbed his shampoo and put some in my hands and slowly worked it into his hair. After he rinsed, he did the same for me. We left the shower and grabbed our towels. Each with our names on them and dried off. We left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom to dress. I was first to finish dressing so I made the bed and left for the kitchen to make breakfast. 'We skipped lunch and dinner yesterday. I'll have to make a big breakfast.' I took a look at the clock. 'Shu has work in an hour.' I moved to the fridge and pulled out the bacon, eggs, and the things needed to make strawberry and chocolate pancakes. After about 20 minutes the breakfast was ready. "Shu. Breakfast is ready." He didn't respond. "Shu?" I walked to the bedroom to see what was taking him so long. I opened the door. "Shu. Breakfast?" The next thing I saw scared me half to death. Shu was sitting on the ground. A puddle of blood was in front of him. Blood was dripping from his mouth. I rushed over. "Shuichi. What happened? Are you alright. Talk to me. Are you okay?" He looked up at me and was trying to talk but he looked away and threw up more blood. 'Oh god. Shu.' I ran out of the room and grabbed the cordless phone to call for an ambulance. I rushed back to his side and picked him up. I carried him to the living room and held him in my arms. 'Shu what's happening to you.' "Eiri." I looked down at him. "Shu. It's okay. You'll be okay Shu." He was crying. "I'm scared Eiri. I don't know what's wrong. I felt fine and then suddenly I felt sick." I wiped away his tears. "You're going to be fine Shu." There was a knock at the door. I placed him down on the sofa and ran to let them paramedics in. They put Shu on a stretcher and wheeled him out. I followed close behind them. I watched as they loaded him into the ambulance and I got in with him. They rushed us there. The whole time I never let go of his hand. He had lost consciousness from all the strain. The doors opened and the pulled him out and rushed him into the hospital. I had to wait in the waiting room for what felt like hours. I got up and called his friends and family. Not even thirty minutes later did everyone start to show up. First were his band mates. Then his parents and sister. Then Tohma and Mika. Last to show was his husband Ryuichi and the rest of his friends from work. Hiro walked right up to me. I looked up at him from my seat. I didn't trust my legs at the moment.

"What happened to him?" he demanded.

"He threw up blood?" I answered.

Tohma walked toward me. "He has an ulcer?"

"No. This was different than what had happened to me. He couldn't feel his legs. His whole body was numb. This is worse than an ulcer I think."

I watch as Hiro stepped back and fell into the chair across from me. I sat there and watched as he broke down crying. Crying for his best friend who might not live. That's when I lost it. I cried. I didn't care if anyone saw anymore. I was losing the man I loved. Tohma sat down on my right and Mika on my left. Both of them trying to console me and comfort me. This is just too hard to deal with.

"Shuichi Shindo party?" I looked up and there was a doctor. He had blood on his clothes. 'Oh god. That's not good.' I stood up and walked over to meet with him. "How is he?" "We just finished with surgery. We've moved him to a room now. We'll talk in there." He motioned for us to follow. He led the way to the room. He was in room 310. Shindo, Shuichi was on the name tag on the door. He opened the door and let us in. What I saw made me want to cry. There was Shuichi. He was lying on the bed in front of me. He didn't look like he was even alive. They had all of these tubes running in and out of him. He barely looked like himself.

Tohma decided to speak. "Well doctor. What's wrong with him?"

The doctor sighed and began to talk. "Shindo has lung cancer. It's affected both of his lungs. The blood that you saw Yuki-san was from his lungs. The blood had flooded his lung and he ended up coughing up blood. He was struggling to breathe. In actuality if you hadn't have got to him when you did he probably would have drowned in his own blood."

I looked toward Shuichi in shock. 'He nearly died.' I looked back to the doctor. "Is there anyway to cure him?" I asked. "There is a way. He could replace both his lungs with new ones but that will take time. We would need to find a donor with the same blood type. That will be hard to do. Mr. Shindo has a rare blood type. Another method would be therapy. But he would have a better chance with the transplant. "I want you to find him a donor." I said. Ryuichi stepped forward. "No. I don't want him to do that. He can do the therapy. I'm his husband. I won't let him go through surgery again." I looked toward him. "Listen you stupid idiot. I'm not going to let Shuichi die because you now decide to care about him. I don't even want you near him. Not after what you did to him. I'm his lover. And I'm going to pay every bit of money I own if it will save his life. He will have a transplant. It's his best chance." I said with enough anger. I watched as Ryuichi left the room my brother following him. Shuichi's parents looked at me. His mother opened her mouth to speak. I already knew what she was going to ask. "Shindo-san, three nights ago, Shuichi called me from the park asking me for help. When I got there he was bleeding and had several cuts and bruises. I took him to our apartment. Yes I said ours. Me and Shuichi had been see each other behind everyone's back. I cleaned his wound and bandaged him as he told me what had happened. Ryuichi had found out that me and Shu were having an affair and he had lost his temper and took it out on Shuichi. He nearly killed Shuichi. I had to listen to him as he cried his heart out and I couldn't do anything but listen and hold him. I held him all night long giving him nothing but comfort. The next morning we went for breakfast and a walk. We came back to the apartment where we both got phone calls. Ryuichi called first and tried to get Shuichi to forgive him but Shuichi told him he couldn't and that he would be sending him the divorce papers soon. That's when he hung up. I pulled him into a hug and told him I was proud of him for telling him. That's when my phone went off. Ayaka had called. I told her that I was divorcing her. She tried to black mail me by telling me she was pregnant. I told her to give my luck to the father. She said it was mine. This isn't possible seeing as I sleep in a different room and I lock the door. Plus you couldn't pay me to touch her in a sexual way. I leave that for Shuichi. We went to bed after that. We were both exhausted from the days events. This morning we woke up and had a shower. While he was in the bedroom getting ready for work. I made breakfast. When I called to him that breakfast was ready he didn't respond so I went to the bedroom to see what was taking him, that was when I found him. I called a ambulance. They came and took us here. You know the rest." Everyone stood staring at me. Mrs. Shindo walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you Eiri-san. Thank you for saving my boy." I hugged her back giving her some comfort. "It was my pleasure. I don't know what I would do if I lost Shuichi." I let go of her and moved toward the bed. I grabbed his hand in mine and sat in the chair beside him. "I don't regret what we've done. Nothing. I love Shuichi. Once our divorces are finalized I plan to marry him." After that was said everyone left the room. I kissed his forehead and left the room. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Shu."


	4. Chapter 4

Lips of an Angel

Chapter 4

POV Shuichi

'I'm so tired.' I opened my eyes and looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"Oh Shindo-san, you're awake?"

'Huh?' I turned my head to the right. 'A nurse?' "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Don't you remember?"

I shook my head. "No."

I watched as this strange expression went across her face. She ran out of the room. 'Where did she go?'

"Shuichi!"

'I know that voice.' "Eiri!" I sat up just as the door burst open.

"Shu-han. Are you alright." He asked frantically.

"Hai, I'm okay. Why am I in the hospital?"

I watched as Eiri signed and leaned back in the chair by my bed. "Shui…uh…I'm not sure how to say this. I guess I can't beat around the bush. Shu, you have lung cancer. At home yesterday, you had hard time breathing and almost died." 'What?' "This can't be happening." I looked into Eiri's eyes, "Please tell me you're lying." His eyes closed and he bent his head. "I'm sorry Shu-han, but I'm not lying." I couldn't handle it anymore and started to cry. "This can't be right. I'm too young to die. I just started out my career, it can't be over yet. I'm only 20 years old, our relationship is just beginning and now I'm gonna die, and leave you all alone. I'm breaking my promise to you. I don't wanna… I DON'T WANNA DIE, EIRI!" I watched as he jumped up and pulled me into his arms and held onto me. I couldn't stop crying. I had seen all the magazines and video's about cancer. It was usually fatal. 'I'm not ready to leave this world yet. I want to live with Eiri and die with Eiri. When we're both old men asleep in our bed, that's when I want to die. When I've done everything I always wanted to do. I wanted to travel the world and see the Seven Wonders of the World with him. I don't want to die before our life together had barely got started.'

"How long do I have?"

"Without surgery about one year." he whispered.

"What are my chances with the surgery?"

"Better or Worse. You could fully recover, or you could die during the surgery. It's a 50/50 chance."

"Haha, I'm screwed."

"Shu. Don't say that. You don't know for sure."

"I guess you never heard about the 50-50-90 rule have you? Anytime there is a 50/50 chance there is always a 90 chance of getting the wrong choice. So basically, I have about a 10 of living."

Eiri grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Shuichi. I love you. I don't want you to die. But I'm gonna let you choose what you want to do. I'll go along with no complaints about what you decide. You can choose the surgery which can either save you or kill you. Or you can choose to live one more year and let the cancer kill you. Which do you choose?"

"Eiri, to be honest I don't know. I want to live but the chances are so small I'm not sure if I should just live this final year with you." I said sadly.

I watched as he opened and closed his mouth several times. 'He's having a hard time with this too.'

"Shu-han, Which ever fate you choose I will accept it. But you don't have much time the doctors want your answer today."

"Eiri, I don't want the surgery. I'm sorry but I can't."

He closed his eyes and pulled me closer. I held him tighter and felt the tears he shed on my shoulder. 'I'm sorry Eiri.' We stayed this way until the doctor knocked on the door.

"Um, has a decision been made?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I won't have the surgery."

"You do know that without you won't live long."

"Yes I know."

He sighed. "Well this is sad but it's you're final decision. I will prescribe some medication that will help with the pain. But that is all I can do for you."

I smiled. "Thank you doctor for all your help."

He smiled back and left the room.

Eiri hugged me even harder. "This is one of the hardest decisions we ever had to make. Huh, Shu?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Lips of an Angel

Chapter 5

POV Eiri

'I couldn't believe what he said. I was sure that he would choose the surgery. I mean seriously what kind of idiot chooses a year to live over a lifetime. I guess I could understand why he chose it, the chance's are slim but isn't it better to take that chance and get the ultimate prize then let it all go. I love him so much and I can't see myself living without him but I'm starting to get scared.

"Yuki?"

"Huh? What? Oh uh what is it Shu?"

"Are you alright? You spaced out for a while?"

I smiled. I know I shouldn't be but I thought he was so cute just know. 'Here he is, sitting on my lap looking at me in confusion. And asking me if I was alright. I should be the one asking him that. I just told him that he had lung cancer and that he only had one year to live and that the surgery could save him. But, he just told the doctor that he wasn't having surgery. He has already accepted death.'

"I'm fine. Let's go home." I watched him stand up and he held out his hand to help me up.

"Yes. Let's go home now."

Year's later

I never would have thought that my life would change so much. I can't even tell if it was for better or for worst but I'm happy. I spent everyday with Shuichi for the past year. I never once left his side. Ryuichi and himself saw no reason to get a divorce since Shuichi didn't have long. Instead Shuichi moved out and moved in with me. I had already divorced Ayaka and haven't spoken to her since that night year's ago. Shuichi has gone through some rough times. He was hospitalized a couple of times. And I nearly lost early. But, he had managed to stay strong.

"Eiri-san."

I turned to Tohma. "Hey."

"It's time now."

"I understand." I got up and followed him to the car. He drove us to the cemetery. He stopped the car and opened his door. I grabbed his arm. "I want to go alone."

"Alright, Eiri-san." He smiled softly. I got out of the car and headed down the narrow path. I came here so many times that my feet had memorized the pathway and took me there without thinking.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. I had a lot going on that I couldn't ignore. I know that we had some hard times together and that we didn't have a lot of time to do everything we wanted to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did. It's been years now and I've managed to meet someone new though. He makes me happy. At first I wasn't sure that I could ever love anyone after meeting you but I'm sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. We've got married today. I just thought you should know that. I do miss you sometimes. But I think it is best now if I don't visit anymore. It's time to let old scars heal. "Eiri!" There he is now. I got to go. Good-bye."

I stood up. "I'm coming." I watched as he ran toward me and jumped into my arms. I smiled and pulled him closer. "Hey you." I said.

"Hey yourself. If we don't hurry we'll miss our plane." He kissed my cheek.

"Sorry. I just had to finalize something here. We can go now."

"Good. I can't wait until we get to Hawaii. We've needed some good R&R for a while now."

"Yeah and when we get there, I'm going to make it my personal obligation to ravage you until you can't stand or for that matter walk straight for a week."

"Eiri! That's unfair. I want to go swimming and has us take long strolls on the beach and see the sunset with you."

"Alright. Half a week." I dropped him on the ground and took off running for the car.

"EIRI! GET BACK HERE!" I heard him yell. I slowed down to let him grab me. 'One thing I learned is not to upset him without immediately making it up to him. If I don't I lose sex for a month.'

He jumped me and we both ended up on the ground. He was sitting on my waist staring down at me with that smile on his face. "I got you."

"Yes, you did. Now for your reward." I leaned up and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you Eiri Uesugi."

"And I love you Shuichi Uesugi."

The end. (or is it?)


	6. Chapter 6

Lips of an Angel

Chapter 6

POV Shuichi

Plane

'I can't believe Eiri and I are going on our honeymoon. I'm so excited. We both need the vacation anyway. After what has happened this past couple of years, god knows we need the rest. I'm surprised that I'm even alive right now. Over the past year I was in and out of the hospital so much, I thought my life was over. I'm kind of thankful toward Eiri now for making me get the surgery after that third attack. I almost didn't make it. I remember his exact words to me when I woke up in the hospital. "Shuichi. I swear to what ever deity you worship that if you don't go through with the surgery on your own now, that I will make sure personally that they yank out your lungs and put brand fucking new ones in. Do I make myself clear?" I smile remembering that time. I got new lungs, Eiri and I are married, we're on our way in a private jet to Hawaii where he and I will spend two months in R&R. This will be the best vacation ever.' "Hehe."

"Shu-han?"

'Eiri's awake.' "Yes Eiri-han. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until you decided to randomly start laughing. What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking about how much fun we are going to have. That's all."

I watched as he raised an eyebrow. 'He doesn't believe me.'

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Don't make anymore noise. Just wake me up when we land. Okay?"

I smiled. "Alright Eiri. Goodnight."

He faced me again. "Stupid you can't say Goodnight. It's the middle of the day."

Now I'm confused. "Then what do I say?"

"You can say either, Have a nice nap or I love you sleep tight. Those would be more appropriate than Goodnight." He then turned back around and fell asleep.

"I love you Eiri-han. Have a nice nap."

Hours later

"Eiri? Eiri-han? Wake up? Don't make me eat you. Okay you asked for it."

I bent down toward his ear and started to nibble on it. "MUNCH"

"AHHHHHHHH! YOU STUPID BRAT!" he woke up and grabbed me before I could make a break for it. "Why the hell did you bite my ear?"

"You told me to wake you when the plane landed and you wouldn't wake up when I screamed at you. God Eiri, you could sleep through the end of the world as long as nothing tickled your ears."

Growl. 'Hehe I got him there. One thing I learned when Eiri growls it means that he doesn't have a comeback. I win.'

"Fine. Get off. I want to get to the hotel before it gets dark."

"Yes." I jumped off his lap and grabbed my book bag. He stood up and reached for his laptop briefcase and got off the jet.

"The airline had already moved our luggage to the hotel room that we are staying at so we just have to drive over."

I grabbed onto Eiri's hand and we walked through the airport to the front were a limo was waiting to take us anywhere we wanted. Eiri had let go of my hand and opened the door for me. I got in fast and sat down. I watched as he slid in and shut the door."

"Where to sirs?"

Eiri spoke with him. "We are staying at the Comeoniwannalaya hotel." He quickly turned toward me. "Shuichi, if you decide to make a single joke about the name I will not let in the hotel room at all. I will send you back to Tokyo."

"Hey. That's unfair. This is my vacation time too. It's not my fault I have a sense of humor and that the name of the hotel is like a giant invitation for sex."

I watched as he smirked. He knew I was right.

15 minutes later

"Here we are sirs."

"Thanks." I opened my door and got out. 'Wow this place is huge.'

"Shuichi come on." I heard Eiri yell to me from the front door of the hotel.

"Oh. Coming Eiri. Hey wait up." I ran after him to try and keep up. "That was mean Eiri. We are supposed to be on our Honeymoon. You're not supposed to leave me behind."

"Shut up. It was your own fault for not paying attention."

"Whatever." We got in the elevator and Eiri pushed the top button. 'Eiri had made sure that we got the presidential suite at the hotel.'

We got to the room and Eiri pulled out the key. He opened the door and I ran in before him. The room was huge. It was the size of our whole apartment. There was a fireplace, a plasma tv, a large couch, and a balcony. 'This is only the living room.' I walked through the door on the right. 'It's the kitchen.' There was a large fridge on the left wall, a stove and microwave on the right of me. There was even a dishwasher in here. 'Wow. We could practically live in this place. I left the kitchen and went across the living room to the staircase. I ran up the stairs to see the other rooms. The first door on the left was a game room. The door across from that was bathroom. I walked into the bathroom to check things out. There was a stand in shower. A toilet. 'Duh.' And a tub that could be passed off as a pool. It was huge. There we two sinks one for me and the other for Eiri. 'I love this place.' I walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hallway toward the other side of the room. There was one door on the right of the staircase. I opened the door softly and entered the room. 'OMG!' It was the bedroom. It was huge. It had a plasma tv in here as well, a king size bed, a balcony, a jacuzzi, and a drop dead sexy man right in the middle of the bed sleeping. I walked up to the bed. 'oh satin sheets.' I climbed on the bed and laid down beside him. "You're late. Brat." He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. "Sorry. I wanted to see the rest of the place. It is huge Eiri." I saw him smirk. "Well, what did you expect. This is the presidential suite. Of course it would be huge." "Yeah I guess you're right." He sat up. "I am always right." I smiled. "Okay, what ever you say." I rolled over and got under the covers and pretended to sleep. "Shu. I am always right." He got under the covers and pulled me toward him. "I love you Eiri. Goodnight." "Yeah. Love you too. Night." I leaned up and gave him a kiss. 'Night love.'


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I decide to make a sequel to Lips of an Angel. I know it's gonna take a while but I promise to get it up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.

. Chu.

Dai-chan Yuki


End file.
